wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The first Trick
Summary This book is the first in my Assasination series. There will be refrences to diffrent things. Like Hamilton, The prison For the Different. Characters Hallucination Half-Heart Scale Scroll the Sky/Trick Eeriea Hamilton Eliza Maria Aries the TrickWing Luck Queen Nova Secondsight Umbare Black-Ice Proulouge Eliza stared at Hamilton. Why? "Why did you abandon me? Go away. I wish we never met!" Eliza shouted. Hamilton winced. "Why Eliza, my dear?" he whispered. "You are with Maria! Why?" She asked. "She forced me!" Hamilton shouted back. Scroll walked up to them, watching the argument. Maria limped over to Hamilton. "I did nothing," she whispered. Hamilton ran over to Maria. "What happened?" he asked. A purple blur flew over to Maria, and flew away leving behind a blood trail. Maria fell to the ground, limp and cold as a stone. Chapter One Aires chuckled. Heh. Another target down. Aires nodded at Hamilton. He started to clean the dagger. Aires stared at the entrance. He opened the curtains to the cave, and he saw a long line of dragons. The first one in line was a SkyWing. The SkyWing walked in and said, "Greeting, assasin. I have a mission for you. It's a PA." "Who's pack?" Aries asked. The SkyWing said, "Hallucination's. They are a pack of crowtounges. The only one you will not assasinate is Luck. You will torture her to tell secrets for us SkyWings." "Sure," Aires said. He nodded towards the shadows and a red TrickWing walked out. Aries flew out of the tent. The curtains closed behind him. It's time to assasin. Aries flew to the treetops and saw Queen Nova flying to her. "Hi," she said. Queen Nova nodded. Queen Nova lifted into the air, and flew over to the sand kingdom. Aries followed. Time to assasin. Aries took out a Ninja-star and threw it and it make a long cut on Nova's tail. Queen Nova whirled around and roared in fury. Aries flew up and threw her dagger into Nova's neck. Queen Nova hissed and fell down. Aries smiled. There goes one target. Aires flew over to the Ice Kingdom.'' The island! It's Centera!'' ''BUT.. the mist. I have to wait for them. I have to bring the IceWings to war with them. ''Aries made it to Thorn's stronghol when he got caught by SandWings. He hissed at them, throwing out his frills. The SandWings saw the stachel and slowly backed away. Aries smiled. She flew back to the rainforest, and back into the cave. "Next!" he shouted from in his cave. In came Scale. Chapter two "What is it, Scale?" Aries growled. Scale was grinning like normal. She walked up and said,"Assasin Stonemover for me." Aries stared at Scale, suprised. He said," I do not assasin those whom are animus and stone. Go away." Hamilton walked out of the shadows and ushered Scale out. Scale whipped around and swiped her claws down Hamilton's face. Scale lunged at Aries, but Aries threw a Ninja-star into Scale's neck before she could attack. Scale fell to the ground but got back up. "Do you think you can kill me that easily?" Scale gawked. "Get over here, Scroll!" Aries shouted. Scroll walked up and wrapped leaves around Hamilton and moved him to the back. Scroll hissed at Scale. Scroll lunged and twisted and used the Torpedo and Scroll sank is teeth in Scale's neck. Scale gasped and fell down. "Good job Scroll. You will be a good assasin," Aries said. Scroll nodded and smiled. "Next!" He shouted. A white NightWing walked in. "Ah, Eeriea. You escaped." Aries said. "Yup," she said, "Assasin Secondsight for me." Aries nodded. "I hate Secondsight as well," he said. "Scroll," shouted Aries. Scroll went up to the desk and nodded. Aries lifted into the sky and dived down to the tunnels. She walked into the one that led to the NightWing volcano. There it is. The prison for the Different. He flew to the entrence. "Hello, Umbare. How is it going? I'm here to visit Black-Ice," He said. Umbare let Aries in. When she walked in, she saw Laybrinth sitting down with Crag. Chapter three Everyone turned to stare at Aries. Aries flew up to Secondsight, talon-ninja-stars in between her talons. She sat beside Secondsight and swiftly stabbed his neck with her dagger. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)